


Confessions

by Elamae



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/pseuds/Elamae
Summary: Wendell comes round to Jack's late one night with a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Bones fic. Not entirely happy with all of this but yeah, I like this pairing. Rare I know due to the big Jack/Angela feels in the fandom but I'm a slasher at heart and I love Wendell. Like seriously. Gorgeous, smart, nice. And I just love the friendship with Hodgins (who I also adore) and yeah, this bunny was the result. 
> 
> Not beta'd so probably full of typos and grammatical and other errors. Sorry.

The sound of the doorbell took Jack by surprise. Glancing up from his book to glance at the clock on the wall, he noted that it was a little before midnight and frowned. Late for anyone to be calling round. Putting the book down on the side table, he stood and made his way to the front door. 

He wasn't expecting company. It was Friday night and everyone he knew was either away, working or already out. Bracing himself with one hand on the door he leaned forward and peered through the peephole. The curious frown deepened. 

One hand had already moved to the lock, but in the time it had taken him to turn it and swing the door open, the figure he'd seen through the tiny peephole had already made it down the steps and back onto the path.

"Wendell?" he called out.

The figure paused and then swayed alarmingly to the one side. When he didn't immediately turn around Jack took a couple more steps forward. "Wendell?" he tried again, concern starting to colour his voice.

Wendell swayed again but then slowly and carefully shifted so he was looking back at Hodgins. When Jack caught sight of his face, he gasped, immediately jogging down the rest of the steps to catch up with the other man.

"Jesus, Wendell, what happened? Are you okay?"

Blood was trickling down the side of Wendell's face from a nasty looking cut on his temple. One eye was already showing signs of a bruise and his left cheek was red and sore. As Jack stepped closer, he saw Wendell sway again and automatically moved forward, hand coming out to steady him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, placing a hand on Wendell's upper arm, "steady there, buddy."

Wendell squinted. "Jack?"

"Yeah, it's me." He paused, "how much have you had to drink?"

Wendell grimaced, stumbled and then mumbled tiredly, "Not enough."

"Okay," Jack chuckled and then tugged on his arm gently. "Come on, let's get you inside." He peered at the side of Wendell's head again with a grimace. "That's needs cleaning up. You might need stitches in that."

Wendell shook his head , stopping suddenly when he swayed even more alarmingly to the other side. With a chuckle, Jack swung his other arm around his shoulder and steered him back up the steps and through the front door. 

Once inside the hallway, Wendell looked up, sudden awareness of his surroundings making it through the daze of alcohol in his head. 

"Jack, no, I should go home." He struggled slightly, trying to turn back towards the door.

"Ah ah," Jack said smiling and with a firm hand on Wendell's arm steered him towards the couch. "Sit," he said gently, pushing Wendell down into a seated position. He moved away before turning back when he was at the doorway and with a stern look and a waggled finger, "stay."

A few moments later Jack reappeared, small first aid kit in one hand and cloth and bowl in the other. Taking the seat next to Wendell he placed all the items on the coffee table and with a gentle hand took Wendell's and moved it away from where it had been supporting his head. 

"Let's have a look."

Wendell kept his eyes shut and passively allowed Jack to wipe the blood from the side of his face. 

"Can I ask," Jack started, rinsing the cloth in the bowl and carefully examining Wendell's temple. "You should be okay without stitches, doesn't look too deep, " he muttered to himself and reached over for a bandage. "What happened?"

There was a long pause where Jack watched Wendell as he carefully taped the bandage in place. 

"I went to Colbalt," Wendell eventually replied in a low voice. 

"Colbalt...?" Jack started to query before tailing off as he remembered it as the gay club down town. "Oh..."

Wendell jerked backwards slightly, gaze meeting Jack's properly for the first time that night. "You know it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, been there a couple of times," he said nonchalantly, reaching out for Wendell's head again. "Not for a long time though."

Wendell went quiet again as Jack finished up. He taped the small bandage in place and closed the first aid kit, gazing down at Wendell who was sat still, head bent down, fingers twitching together nervously. 

"I take it, it was your first time," he asked gently. 

Wendell gave a soft snort, closing his eyes. Only to open them again immediately when the world began to spin. He swallowed and braced himself against the arm of the sofa.

"What happened though?" Jack asked again concerned. "Colbalt isn't a violent place. Or it wasn't."

"It wasn't in the bar," Wendell explained softly. "I was leaving, heading back towards the subway."

"You got jumped?" Jack frowned.

Wendell nodded. 

"That's...you should report this, Wendell..."

"No!"

"Wendell...."

"No, Jack, I'm.... I'm not...." Wendell took a breath and sat back. His hands rubbed his thighs nervously. "I've taken worse beating than this at school..."

"Wendell, that's not the point..." 

"You haven't asked why I was there," Wendell said in a rush.

Jacks stopped, mouth clamping shut on whatever would have been next out of his mouth. "Why you..." His frown deepened. "That's 'a' none of my business and 'b' see above, not the point. You got attacked."

Wendell took a shaky breath, nervousness radiating from every pore of his body. "It has every point," he replied.

Jack stared at Wendell. "It wasn't just your first time at Colbalt was it?"

Wendell laughed a little but it was devoid of any humour. He shook his head, then winced slightly at the movement. "No."

Sitting back carefully, he rested his head gently on the back of the couch. "I only lasted two drinks," he said softly with a small smile.

"Really?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah. I was so nervous I just sat there and practically downed the first one. This," he said pointing at himself, indicating the intoxication, "is the result of a heavy dose of dutch courage before hand," he chuckled. "The second drink lasted a bit longer, but, yeah...I was outta there in less than twenty minutes." He closed his eyes, hand coming up to rub gently between his eyes. 

Jack gazed at Wendell who was in turn starting at the ceiling. After a long moment, he took a breath and gave in and asked the question he knew Wendell was waiting for. "Why did you go?" he asked gently. He watched Wendell's eyes close, throat working.

"I needed to," he paused, "I wanted to check...," he stopped. Jack waited patiently, giving Wendell the time he obviously needed. "I've found myself with feelings recently, that I don't know quite what to do with. That I'm a bit confused about," he got out eventually. 

"Feelings?"

"Yeah. New ones."

"For a guy?"

Wendell hesitated but then, "Yeah," he almost whispered. 

Jack leant back, turning his head to watch Wendell. "You've not had feelings for a guy before?"

"No. Not that...not like this." 

"So, you've noticed guys before?"

Wendell hesitated again and then nodded.

"But not enough to get a buzz on?"

Wendell snorted and then shook his head. Grimacing, he groaned, "I shouldn't be here."

He struggled to sit up, managing to get upright after a brief battle with gravity. 

"Hey, no, Wendell," Jack started, sitting up and putting a hand out. "No way you're leaving here like that. You wouldn't get further than the corner anyway. Look," he took a breath, "I won't ask anymore questions, okay? Let me get you a pillow and a blanket and you can crash out on the sofa. I'd offer you the spare room, but," he winced slightly, "yeah, no, you don't want to look in there right now."

Wendell peered over at him with one eye. "Experiment?"

"Not active," Jack offered with an innocent look. 

Wendell just nodded with a small smile. "Sofa sounds great. Thank you."  
"No problem, Wendell, my buddy. Just," he stood up and paused, "remember that I'm here. You can talk to me okay? I'm not gonna judge or preach or anything. I can listen. If you want to talk. Anytime."

He waited until Wendell met his gaze before taking a breath and continuing. "Angela isn't the only bi person at the Jeffersonian. Probably not by a long shot," he chuckled. He took a small breath. "I didn't come out until I was twenty two and to be honest Angela is probably the only person at the lab who knows. I've had a couple of relationships with men but not since I've worked at the institute. So, just bear in mind that I've been there okay? I know it's hard and depending on where you grew up and the people you grew up with it can be anywhere between the most natural thing ever and the worst thing to ever happen to you." 

Wendell's eyes had steadily grown bigger and bigger throughout his speech and letting out a nervous laugh, Jack threw a smile at him. 

"So at the end of that long and terrifying speech I'm going to go get those blankets."

When he walked back into the room a few minutes later, Wendell had moved into the kitchen and was leant back against the counter there. 

"I've always considered myself straight," he started as soon as Jack appeared. "It's always been girls. Or so I thought. Looking back I realise now that I *was* checking out other guys but I just didn't see it as that. It wasn't..."

"Strong enough," Jack finished for him. Wendell stared at him and nodded. "You just thought you were comparing development, checking out the competition," Jack continued and Wendell nodded again. 

"I realise in hindsight," Wendell said shakily, eyes never leaving Jack's, "that some of it was, but also that some it was...admiration of a different sort."

They stared at each other.

"Is it someone at the Jeffersonian?"

Wendell blinked and then swayed slightly. "What?"

"The person who made you realise you had these feelings."

"Um..."

"Sorry, sorry, that was a completely unfair question," Jack's eyes widened and he shook his head, quickly moving over to drop the pillow and blankets on the sofa. He gave the latter a quick shake to spread it out before hastily stepping back. "Sorry," he said again, a blush rising up his cheeks.

"You."

Jack waved his hand in apology again, shaking his head and moving back towards the door leading back to the hallway. "I know man, I'm sorry. That was like, the most intrusive, insensitive question I could have asked and right after I said I wouldn't." He shook his head again, gesturing behind him. "I'm gonna go...." 

"It's you."

Jack's feet stuck to the ground and for a moment all he could hear was the distant white noise of the refrigerator humming and the whoosh of blood through his ears. He slowly raised his eyes to stare at Wendell who was looking back with the widest, most terrified eyes Jack had ever seen. 

As the silence stretched out he saw Wendell's that work as he battled against the same inertia that Jack was feeling. 

Wendell broke first, letting out a series of broken breaths and jerkily turning for the front door.

"I'm gonna go...I should go. Thank you for the patch up and the....I'll see....I'll see you at work."

He banged into the wall and tripped on a pair of Jack's shoes that Jack abandoned but managed to get his hand on the door before Jack shook himself out of his stupor and caught up to him,

"Wait."

He reached up and covered Wendell's hand before it could pull back the lock. Wendell froze under his touch and Jack could feel the tremors running through the other man's hand. Shakily, he brought up his other hand and gently turned the other man's face. Wendell's eyes were closed and his face was braced for...something. A punch? Ridicule? 

"Me?" Jack asked in a soft tone. The disbelief in his voice made Wendell open his eyes and two sets of blue eyes stared at each other. 

Wendell nodded, just a subtle movement but which Jack saw immediately. His lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile, the fingers of his left hand slipped from Wendell's jaw over to his lips, his eyes flickering down to watch their trail. He felt the little puffs of air on the tips of his fingers speed up as Wendell's breathing quickened. 

Moving closer, slowly so that Wendell had chance to read his intention, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Wendell's. 

God, soft, so soft. Jack sank into the warmth of Wendell's lips, eyes closing at the sensation. For a long moment neither of them moved, just stood with their lips pressed gently together, before Wendell let out a small noise from the back of his throat, opening his mouth against Jacks. With a groan of his own, Jack tilted his head slightly and moving his lips initiated a slow, gentle and thoroughly intimate kiss.

Wendell melted back against the wall slowly, hands coming up to weakly grasp at Jack's t-shirt. Jack slowly deepened the kiss, teasing Wendell's lips apart, delving further inside on each pass until finally their tongues me and sparks flew.

Within seconds it went from a calm gentle exploration to hot, frantic and deep. Wendell moaned, surrendering completely to Jack's onslaught. Hooking his fingers into the belt loops on Jack's jeans he pulled him closer, pulling him tighter against him, whimpering when he felt the warmth of Jack's body pressing up against him, instinctively pushing back up. 

Jack pulled back slightly, sighing when Wendell tried to follow, trying to retain their connection.

"Oh my god," Wendell whispered, eyes closing gain as Jack laid soft kisses all over Wendell's lips, soothing, gentle and tender. Pulling back completely, he looked at Wendell, one hand coming up to rub a thumb gently across Wendell's lower lip. 

"You like me?" Wendell whispered in awe.

Jack smiled. "Oh yeah."

Wendell let out a short chuckle, face breaking into a side smile. "I...I didn't know."

"Neither did I. That you liked me,"Jack grinned eyes sparkling as he drank in Wendell's face.

"I was so nervous," Wendell sighed, eyes flickering back down to Jack's mouth.

"Brave," Jack corrected. His other hand came up to the bandage on Wendell's forehead. Peering into Wendell's blue eyes he sighed. "I want you to go to the ER."

Wendell frowned. "I'm fine."

Jack sighed. "I'm a bug guy, not a doctor or a medic. I'm gonna worry all night if you don't."

Wendell sighed and smiled. "Okay."

"Thank you."

 

Four in the morning and Jack twitched the blanket up over Wendell's shoulder. They'd got back barely ten minutes before and Wendell had all but passed out, Jack barely getting him to the sofa in time before he collapsed. 

He knelt down next to the cushions, gaze lingering on Wendell's now lax features. The wait in the ER had been quick by normal standards, probably due to the time they'd made it down there. Wendell had only been with the doctor for a few minutes before being passed for the stitches Jack had been correct would be needed. 

He gently laid fingers over the fresh bandage, touch light, although he was aware that it was unlikely that anything short of a siren going off next to his ear would rouse the other man. 

There was a part of him that was still finding it hard to believe what had happened that night. It was like a dream. He'd often thought, fantasized about a similar scenario but never thought that it would ever happen. As far as he'd been concerned Wendell had been straight, had never given any indication that he would open to anything else. 

Until tonight.

To Jack it felt as if he'd been in a dream world, and it was only now that everything had calmed down, that he could sit here and gaze at the one person he never thought he'd be free to and let the sappy grin spread across his face.

"What do we do now?" Wendell had asked him in the cab on the way back from the hospital, slumped in his seat and half leaning against Jack, already two thirds asleep.

"Hmmm?" Jack had replied, somewhat distracted by the warmth spreading along his side and the hand that was lay, albeit innocently, on his leg. 

"Us?" Wendell had paused and Jack had felt the muscles in his body trying to straighten, to waken up. "I'm not going to presume..."

Jack had reached down and covered Wendell's hand then, giving it a squeeze. "To be frank I'd be quite happy with whatever you want to presume, Wendell," he'd replied giving the other man a warm look and basking in the brilliant smile he'd got in return.

Letting out a quite breath he reluctantly removed his hand from where his fingers had been playing with the soft strands of blond hair at Wendell's temple. With a last longing look he pushed himself to his feet. Luckily it was Sunday so neither of them were due into work. With light already seeping through the blinds, he guessed neither of them were going to be awake much before midday. They still had some talking to do in the daylight. When both were sober and not about to keel over from exhaustion but Jack had a feeling it wasn't going to be a hard or difficult discussion. 

It was one he was rather looking forward to actually.


End file.
